Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets
by 101puma.wolf101
Summary: Better summary inside. Jack has a cousin, named Dakota, and he hasn't seen her . Even when she moves into his house without her dad, he still dosn't understand it's to start over and cover the pain. Yaaa, i know i suck at summarys. Kack in later chapters
1. the first brick

**Wassup people this is puma here. (wolfy took a brake, something about not getting payed enough) This is my first ever fanfic I hope you like it. **

….. stupid line thingy…...

_Here's a better summary._

_This is a story about a boy and a girl. They were closer than possible. You can't really blame them, I mean they are cousins. For all you jackxkim fans the girl is not Kim. Kim is in California with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. If it where Kim I probably would not be alive right now because a mad mob of jackxkim fans would have tore me to pieces._

_But that isn't the story._

_One day the boy, named Jack, moves to California. A week later the girl's mother dies. The father starts to ignore the girl, who's named Dakota. One day he gives her a surprise. Not a very good one either._

_If you want to know what it is you'll just have to read to find out. Que the evil laughter._

_By the way, I'm just warning you, this chapter will be sad, but the next chapters will be funnier._

…

_**Dakota Ace's POV**_

I glanced over to see my soon-to-be challenger. He was obviously _waaayy _to full of him self. He smirked as was only about half his size, even if I was tall for my age of 11.

I heard the announcer call us up because are match would be soon. I made my way to the mat. I smiled my dad would finaly see me do karate. I rarely see him, its almost like he avoids me. This all started at my moms death. At the funeral my dad said there was a mistake, because I was seated with my cousin and aunt. My dad said it was to late to change.

I quickly looked around to find my dad. There! He was talking to someone. I waved, my dad was turned away from me so he didn't see but the person he was talking to said something and he turned to me. He looked calm as he turned around but when he saw me he took on a look of sadness. I could see he tried to hide it but it still made my heart ach. He never looked at Janett, my adopted older sister, that way.

Then his phone ringed. My heart broke right then and there as he walked out of the room to take it. Fury shot through me as I turned on Mr. full-of-himself and attacked we shared a few well-aimed punches and doges until he backed up and ran at me. I smiled at myself and I waited for it. At the exact time I expected him to he jumped at me. I ducked down so low, it looked like he would shoot over me, but at the right time I shot a hand up grabed his hand and stood up. I used the momentum to swing him over my shoulder, still holding on to his arm, and puled him to the ground and because he was behind me and on the ground I did a backwards cartwheel landed safely behind him and won.

Perfect timing because my dad walked in as I went to my sensi as he congratulated me he also gave me a sorry look because he saw my dad leave.

I said it was nothing, but inside it hurt.

I walked into the locker room. Nobody was there because I was in talking to my friend, Amelia Dexter. I sat on one of the metal benches and opened up my bag. As I was shuffling through my stuff a picture fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a girl, my age, who looked just like me. She had jet black hair, pale blue/gray eyes and she was even wearing the same necklace made out of white and purple shells._ My mom, Dakota Anderson_. The only difference was that she didn't have a pale blue strip , that matched our eyes, diyed in to it. Next to her was a boy with spikey brown hair with brown eyes._ My dad James Ace._

Scratch what I said earlier it dose not hurt me

It_ kills _me_._

…

**James Ace's POV**

I waited in the limo for my daughter. **(A/N yes, they have a limo. Her mom was a model and actress, and her dad is a model and a director).** She walked out of the dojo and climbed in. She had gotten used to the idea of not sitting next to me and went towards the front. She sometimes talked with the driver.

I watched her as she laughed at something he said. _Even their laughs are the same_. The other teams dojo was far away so I easily drifted to sleep.

… … … … … … …

_I was in my old house on my bed when _she_ came in. Her black hair was still perfect but her eyes were angry. "Don't do it," she said. I knew what she was talking about, but I pretended I didn't_

_._

"_She didn't change, so stop treating her like she's the plague!" "I know she's not the plague," I said calmly, "you don't treat Janett any different," she argues. _Because Janett isn't your exact copy_, I told my self._

_It was true. Every time I saw Dakota my heart would ach and I would remember _her_. "I just miss you so much," I say. Her eyes soften. "I am not happy with this to but I'm tired of felling so much pain. I try to forget, and my day goes fine, then I come home and see her talking on the phone or swimming, and she just looks so much like you-," and I couldn't help my-self a tear slid down my face. "It's only until for a few months, and who knows, she might like it there."_

_..._

**Dakota A.'s POV**

My dad called me down stairs, so I walked through the maze that is the library to the dinning room. We had a library thanks to my mom who taught me to love books.

Even though it was five years ago I remember it like it was yesterday. I had gotten home from school and my dad called my in here. Janett was already there, crying. I asked her what's wrong and she only cried more. My dad told me my mom was dead.

I walked into the room and saw my dad there a fake smile plastered onto his face. Janett was sitting a few seats down from him. She looked mad, and as I walked in she stood up and walked out. But before she left she turned around and said to our dad, " You don't have to do this."

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked. "Well I was thinking, maybe you would like to visit your cousin and aunt." "You mean Jack and Auntie Lilly?" "Yes, them," he answerd. "I'd love to! How long will I be there for?" I ask. "I don't know a few months, maybe a year?" "A YEAR?" I said as my mouth hung wide open.

"I don't know dad, how about I stay here," I offer. He mumbled something and I asked him to repeat it. "It's not your choice," he says in a demanding voice. Pain strikes my heart as I understand something. "You don't want me around, do you?" I say in a quiet voice. "No, that's not it, its just, umm , you know-" he trys to stutter out, but I don't let him finish. I run up to my room trying not to let the tears out.

I sat on my bed, looking at the suitcase that my dad had someone bring up. I knew I had to go. I packed up and set the envelope that was left with it that had my flight plans on my desk.

…

I got off the plane and gave the taxi man the address to the mall that my Aunt Lilly gave me. She said that Jack would be in karate when I got there.

My plane was late, but she said he would be there because he usually stayed late with his friends. So I walked in to the mall, when I heard something. "I can't believe he's really going to do this. I mean, come on! Why would someone copy Jerry?" I smiled.

It was Jack.

Then I heard someone yelling, " No, Millton you don't need to put sunglasses on the manican!" Then I heard a mumbling. Obviously this Millton had a much less loud voice than the other one.

"I don't care if the plastic might melt in this heat!" I heard the loud one say, "It's going to be dive bombed by sea gulls anyway!

I could tell that this was Jack's friend.

Hmm. Maybe I _would _like it here.

…

**sorry it was so sad in the beginning. It will be funnier in the next chapters. Please review. Helpful critisim is welcome.**

**! review and u will win mind bacon !**

Peace, Love, and Potato chips


	2. Chapter 2

**!YAY!NEW CHAPTER! I'd like to thank everyone who read it!**

**If you read it you win( drum-roll please) BA,DA,BA,DA,BA,DA,BA,DA,BA,DA,( THANK YOU wolfy my amazing sister) YOU WIN DIGITAL SUNFLOWER SEEDS! SUCK THE FLAVOR OUT OF THEM AND THEN SPIT THEM AT YOUR ENIMIES!**

**Now the moment we've all been waiting for. If you read AND reviewed….. we will tell you what you won after this ( not really) short story! (cheesy game show music)**

**Oh ya, Dakota is 13 the same age as the rest of them except for jerry who is 14**

…

_Ok_, I tell my self. _You're just going to walk over there and introduce your self._ You proohbably don't know, but I can be really shy some times. I take off my shades, and as the side rubs against my left eye an ach run through the right side of my face. Then I remember I got punched in the face. Details come later. I pull my sunglasses back on to hide the bruise that was probably there.

I walk over to them then-, " Koa ( **A/N long O in Koa)**?" As I hear jack say my nickname I smile. I haven't been called that sense my mother's death. I nod and he runs up and hugs me. He lets go and, as I suspected, a flood of questions came out of his mouth, though I wasn't quite sure because I don't think that his mouth can hold that much stuff.

Soon enough, I pulled out the colorful duct tape and pulled a strip of it off, and casually put it on his mouth.

" Why is your hair bl- mhmmem!MHHAMMPHHH! " much better," I say.

…

**Jack Anderson's POV**

After we got the duct tape off of my mouth, and I yelled at Jerry for laughing, we went to Capt'n Corndog.

As we walked in side Josh, the normal person who waited us, took us to a booth. Kim slid in first on one side while Millton took the other. Koa slipped in next to Kim. While Jerry and Eddie fought over who got to sit next to my pretty cousin, I walked around them and sat next to her. They argued for about a minute more and then saw that I had taken 'their' seats.

Jerry was about to complain, but I gave him a if-you-touch-my-cousin-you-will-die look, and he quickly shut up.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask. "My dad had work to do in Brazil, so he said either I could come here or go to Brazil." " So witch one did you pick," asks the ever smart (read as stupid) Jerry. But something was different. I don't know, maybe it was the way she said it, or the way she smiled

"Why don't you take your sun glasses off?" I said. "Here," I add and reach for her sunglasess. "No I'm fine," she says and try to quickly pull them on. We play tug-a-war until I take one hand and use her one weakness. She's ticklish. She lets go bursting with laughter.

We all gasp. Her right eye was outlined in purple and the eye was slightly swollen. "What the hell happened to you!" I yell at her. "Would you belive me if I said I'm really bad at putting make-up on?" she says sheepishly.

She tells us the whole story. The necklace she was wearing was her mothers and some dude asked her were she got it from. She said it was her mothers and he reached for it to touch it, and her instinctive reflexses snached the mans hand before he could touch it and pushed him over. He was probably rich because he had like two bodyguards. One of them grabbed her and the other came at her. She gets punched in the face, but before he could do it again she ducks down and the bodyguards fist makes contact with the other ones stomach. He lets her go and she gets away.

After that story we all decided to go home so Koa could un-pack.

…..

**Kim Crawford's POV**

We all helped Dakota, or as she insists we call her, Koa, un-pack. And by we I mean Me. After we got most of her stuff packed and away, we went down stairs where the boys were trying to make cookies. Lets just say it didn't turn out to well.

After cleaning the kitchen, and for some odd reason the dinning room that was on the other side of the hallway, we went to their home theater and watched a movie. We soon learned that Koa is a genius, and that she was going to attend school with us.

We also learned that Koa and I were made so we could be best friends. We both loved music, took gymnastics, and we're both not even close to being girly. All-though she might be a little less girly than me.

Soon Lilly, Jack's mom came home. I relised that she looked just like Koa. "Hey you guys look allot alike," I point out. "Aunt Lilly is my mom's identical twin." Koa explains.

Lilly went back to her work as a super model. She only came by to see if Koa was home, and say hi.

We all sat in fron of the flat screen T.V. watching some show. Then jack whispered in my ear. " Can I talk to you?" He said. I nodded and followed him in to his room.

His room was pretty cool. There was a flat screen T.V. across from his fore-poster king bed. He had a desk with a computer in one corner and where there was supposed to be drawers there was a mini fridge. Three beanbags littered the floor in front of the T.V. where I could see a x-box kinect poking out as well as a wii and playstation. The wood for the bed, desk, and floor was a dark cherry. His cielings were green and the walls were white. On the walls next to the desk was the Bobby-Wasabi logo.

Just like Koa's room, except the wood was a light maple color and instead of the logo, the walls were a giant chalkboard with and brightly colored pokadots and buckets of chalk were in every corner.

He sat on his bed and I made my way over there," So what's up?" I ask. "Do you like Koa?" he questioned. "Ya! She's awesome!" I ansered. "Good," he said. "Why?" "When my mom said came in to say hi, she kept on looking at Koa and she looked worried,"he said. "Ok, lets go back down." He nodded in agreement. And on my way to the door I tripped over a bean bag and braced my-self for the hard floor. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Jack had caught me around the wait and as he pulled me up I ended up about two inches away from his face. He slowly leaned in and then- _CRASH! THUD!_ And did I hear jerry say 'ow'? we jump away from each other and race down stairs.

When we get there we see Jerry on the floor howling in pain cupping his left leg to his chest. Millton and Eddie were looking at Koa in awe. While this whole scene brakes down Koa was calmly flipping through a magazine. And I had a feeling Eddie or Millton didn't do this.

…

**ya, it's a little bit shorter than the other one**

**oh, I almost forgot! And those of you who read AND reviewed get sunflower seeds and and ! BA,DA,BA,DA,BA,DA,BA,DA! MIND BACON AND A DIGITAL BOBBY-WASABI GI! WHOOOOOO! **

**!READ&REVIEW!**

**by the way im allowing annonamus reviews in **

**P.S. in your review say what you want your prize next time to be for reading and reviewing !**

**P.S.S. bacon tastes good!**

**P.S.S.S. SAY WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED TO JERRY(IF YOU GET IT RIGHT YOU WIN A SECRET PRIZE!AND BY SEACRET I MEAN I HAVENT THOUGHT OF IT YET!)**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wassup people! Thanks for your reviews! If you reviewed you win a digital black-belt! To you got an access pass to The Bobby-Wasabi Do Jo because you where the first one to answer. I would also like to give a vase full of flowers to xo-fabina4ever-ox, and Super8-Lover for being the first two to review.! There will be more rewards at the end of the chapter.**

…

**Eddie Kar's POV**

We sat down in the living room, in front of the flat screen T.V. and we watched TV for like five seconds before a commercial came up. Koa grabbed a magazine from the table and started flipping through them. I looked at Koa and moved to my 'Playha' mode. "So,Ko-," and then I got interrupted by Koa. "You know, you should meet my sister, she's a cop." That shut me up.

Jerry obviously didn't get it. "So how about you and me catch a movie some time this weekend," he says. "How bout' you come over here so I can tell you." She tells him in a flirty voice. He walks over and she stands up. Then she flips him.

It wasn't a normal flip. Instead, she smacks his face and his upper body leans over. Then she kicks her leg up to his nee, sending him flipping over. After that she calmly sits down and flips through her magazine.

Kim and Jack appear out of nowhere, and start interrogating us.

…

**Dakota A.'s POV **

No, Janett is not a cop. She is an artist. I usually tell weird boys that, because my dad is famous and my mom is dead.

Millton and Eddie started rambling about what happened. Though I swear I heard the word 'banana' in there twice. "I flipped Jerry," I say like I was saying I was eating an apple, or like I was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"You flipped him? I didn't know you did karate." Kim says. She gave me a look that I knew to well. In New York I was the bad girl. I hated it. I wasn't mean or anything, they just assumed if you are a second degree black belt you are mean. I only had three friend that I could trust. Amelia Dexter, Carrot orange hair and brown eyes girl, Alex Cook, black hair blue eyes boy, Maxine Darling, brow hair green eyes girl. They were the only people who didn't expect thing from me.

These people around me could look past that, or maybe they could just not see it. " It's really the only thing I can do," I say. "I tried to do karate one year but I just couldn't do it." I do a forced smile.

…

Kim C.'s POV

We walked into school. I was pretty excited. This was Koa's first day. We drew straws and I got to show her around. Then the welcoming crew came up. The welcoming crew was the 'popular' girls. The consisted of Donna Tobin, Ashley Davis, Johanna Rodney, Kelsi Chow, and the leader, Brittney Hew. All had their hair(badly) died to platinum blond, colored contacts the color of the sky(so they say) and fake boobs.

They joined the welcoming crew so they could get the first shot at the cute boys. They also used it to get girls to join their little parade of make-up. They ran up to Koa and started acting all preppy and stuff. They did the same to me until they figured out that I was not, I repeat _not_ a girly girl. And they did the same to her. The swarmed around her until she pulled out her ear plugs and said, " oh, sorry I was just listening to this really good rapper." The then ran away from her like the learned that she was a zombie that skipped breakfast.

I took her around school, showing her all the good and bad. Soon enough the first bell rang. We both had math but I wasn't in 10th grade math. We did have English, Science, and Gym together.

We said bye and went our own ways.

…...

**Jack A.'s POV**

Milton, Kim, Koa, and I all had English together. I walked into the class room to see Millton in the front of the class, and Kim and Koa were sitting in the back. Next to Kim was an empty seat. I walked over and sat down. I turned to Kim and said, " Hey what's up?" "Nothing much, you?" " Same," I said. We asked Koa the same question and it ended up that she and Millton had a big math test( they are in the same math) this Tuesday.

Then Donna Tobin came in. She raked the room with her eyes. She finally found what she was looking for. Me. She walked over to me, pushing her boobs up. Her mom was the Vice Principal, so she got away with wearing what she was wearing. She was wearing a black V-neck top that went way to low for school regulations. Her white booty shorts where probably to small too.

She sat down next to me. She tried to look sexy by pouting her lips and crossing her legs. She didn't look hot but she did manage to look like she had to use the bathroom. I bet Kim could pull that off. _ No! you don't care because Kim is your best friend._

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie sometime this weekend?" Donna asked while twisting a piece of hair around her fingers. I thought about it and thought _why not_. I mean I've dated people before. "Sure, how about Saturday, I'll pick you up at eight."

…

**Kim C.'s POV**

As Donna flirted with Jack I couldn't help but over hear. And he said yes! He never said yes to Donna. She's asked him about fifty times. I kept my cool and stared at the poem that we had to write down.

_Envy by Rebecca Shine_

_Envy is torture, pain, and despair._

_Feeling his love for her in the air._

_Watching her talk as he answers with intent._

_Not knowing that it makes her heart feel bent._

This is so not helping.

…

Later that evening, ( still Kim's POV)I get a call from my mom on my cell. She tells me that she's going to be out of town for a week or two. I would be staying at the Anderson's until she got back. My mom is a Actor and my dad is a famous architect.

I packed up my stuff and took the limo to their house. As I got up to the door and rang the doorbell, I could hear the ring sound through the large place. After a few seconds Koa opened the door. I walked in

and heard a beeping. Koa rushed to the kitchen. I sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. A few minutes later, Koa came out with a plate of cookies. They where amazing! The soft dough and the melty cholate chips. Mhhh pure heaven. Jack came down the stairs his eyes closed as he walked as though he was half asleep. He walked down and bent his face so it was inches away from the plate of cookies. "Hey! Get your face out of my cookies! You're contaminating them!" Koa yells at him.

I laugh at this. He sits down and reaches for a cookie, or maybe five cookies, and then Koa smacks his hand before he can touch them. He pulls his hand back rubbing it. "What was that for!" he exclaims still rubbing his hand. "One buck a piece," Koa says very business like. He grumbles a bit while he reaches in to hid pocket and pulls out five dollars she smiles hands him five cookies and says, "Thank you, pleasure doing business with you.

…

**Koa A.'s POV**

We play on the Wii until the pizza man came carrying like ten boxes of pizza. About three minutes after Koa texts the rest of the boys the show up at the door. "We heard there was food," Jerry says.

We eat the pizza and play movies and eat cookies, a lot of cookies. The boys head home and Kim, Jack, and I are left. We sit down and talk about random things. Soon enough I ask, "So, do you guys want to catch a movie Saturday?" today was Thursday. "I'll go," Kim says. "I cant," Jack reply's, "I have a date with Donna." We where all in quiet mode until I say I'm going to bed. We all head up stairs.

…

**hey thanks for reviewing it really helps**

**some other people got it right and they will win a digital panda hat.( I was at the zoo today and I saw one and it was sooooo cute!) **

**these people will be listed below;**

**Peace-Love-Star-Girl**

**IluvLEOHOWARD**

**Iluvkick'init**

**Magic stell**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed if didn't mention your name and you reviewed you win a digital penguin pillow pet (I gave this to my little bro and he was so happy)**

**Thanks please review and remember I allow anonamus reviews!**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soo sorry about repeating a chapter. It was 1:30 in the morning when I finished the chapter. Well hears another one and I did change the chapter.**

…

**Jack A.'s POV  
><strong>

It was Saturday. The day I was taking out Donna Tobin. I knew I liked Kim but I had to forget her because she will never be into me. For some reason all of the girls in school liked me, except for Kim.

I've seen her with other boys. They don't know how to treat her. Infact she had a boyfriend rite now. His name is Brice, did I mention he hates my guts. And I think he's cheating on her.

I walk down stairs. I'm wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue jeans. Not to forget splash of cologne, without blue cheese.

I walk down stairs and see

Kim, Koa, and a girl who was also new named Maddie. Maddie had brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin the color of fine china. She looked like a doll made of fine china, with her medium length hair tucked into a bun on the top of her frighteningly white head and delicate, short arms. She only came up to Koa's shoulder and an inch lower than Kim's shoulder. Yes Koa is taller than Kim.

Koa had invited her to sit with us, and nobody minded. The small girl was also being shunned by the 'popular' girls. The girls had also bought her lunch because Donna made her boyfriend take it from her.

They where downstairs in the living room eating popcorn in there pajamas. Koa was wearing soft, fuzzy, zebra print full length pants with a black t-shirt that said happy who-lidays, from the Grinch who stole Christmas with a picture of the dog and the little girl and slippers that looked like pandas. Maddie was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a picture of tweety-bird on it and orange fuzzy, soft pants with white pokadots. Maddie also had on a pair of light brown slippers that looked like puppies.

Then there was Kim. She had on purple pants that where fuzzy and soft like Koa's with little pink stars randomly dotted on them and a grey t-shirt with a white cartoon bunny on it, and I'm pretty sure that the top was Koa's. She looked cute with her honey blond hair tucked up in a ponytail high on her head and whit slippers that looked like bunnies.

"Where did the matching outfits come from," I ask. "We went shopping earlier, remember?" I think Kim said it, but the matching outfits were throwing me off.

I think Koa told me to go before I was late. Maybe it was Kim or Maddie. Either way I rushed out of the door and told the driver in the front Donnas address.

I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. A average looking woman with straight dark brown hair and pale skin answerd the door. Her skin wasn't as pale as Maddie's and her hair wasn't a pretty black like Koa. I was guessing this was her mom.

"Hello ma'am. I'm hear for Donna." I say in a polite voice. She nods and lets me in. She proves my theory that she was Donna's mom when Donna comes down and kisses her cheek and calls her mother.

I take her out to the limo. She is wearing a short, strapless black dress that looked a little to tight. Her plain dark brown hair is left hanging down her back. Her blue eyes were nothing special either. I could tell that she was wearing colored contacts because her blue eyes now looked like Kim's pretty pacific blue eyes with a bit of green in the middle.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask. "I don't care you can pick," she says. I choose a scary movie. It seemed like the things to do.

…

**Donna Tobin's POV**

We walk into the movie theater, and suddenly a deep, yet perky, voice sounds behind us. We turn around and see the girl that was sitting next to Kim in that class when I asked Jack out. She had black hair that had a pale blue strip in it. Jack talked to her, but I didn't really pay attention until she pointed to two girls. Then I got mad because one of those girls is Kim.

The blue haired girl went back to Kim and that other girl. Jack told me that Jerry broke the TV when Millton was trying to fix it so they came hear. They knew that we where hear so they got a scary movie, because they thought that we would see a chick flick or something. It ended up that they where watching the same movie as us.

I didn't mind because then I could shove the fact that I have Jack and she doesn't in her face. She always says that she doesn't like Jack, but I think that she does.

During the movie I sat in Jacks lap half of the time and there was kissing involved. I didn't seem like he wanted to kiss me but I put that thought in the back of my head because I saw Kim look at us. It was only once, but still she saw us.

…

**Kim C.'s POV**

What the hell! She was sitting in his lap _kissing him! _I glanced back once to see if they had any popcorn, but instead I see her sucking his face off!

I can tell Koa doesn't like it either. I already knew that she didn't support him dating any of the 'popular' girls. Yes, that quotation mark around popular is _very _important.

Well, I guess I wouldn't feel so cool if my cousin was sitting behind me kissing a girl who thought that I was a bitch, too.

That reminds me my cousin is coming in town soon. He lived a few hours away, but he always came to visit once or twice a year. Luke is our age. He has blonde hair with the tips spiked up, and the tips of his hair is also died brown. He was tan from years of beach time, and he was the star quarter back on his football team.

We went home about thirty minutes before Jack and the-one-who-shall-not-be-named. No! not Voldemort! Donna. They went to Cold Stones to get ice cream. We continued our sleepover when we got home. We lied down on the recliners in the theater. We all had some colorful words to call Donna.

…

**Donna T.'s POV**

Jack dropped me off at my house. I walked up to my room. I checked my mean schedule. A mean schedule is a calendar of people who I have to be, well, mean to. All of the popular girls have one.

What it tells us is when where and, sometimes, how to be mean to a person. Every girl is assigned some people to be mean to so we don't do to much work.

Everybody thinks that Brittany is the head mean. No that is just a play. I'm in charge around here. The top girl on my list is Kim. Do you want to know why? Well here we go.

**Flash Back**

A new girl walked in to our class. She was nine like me. But she was prettier than me. But she was less important than what was going on tonight. My boyfriend is taking me to the roller skating rink down the street.

**Still flash back**

He walks me to the rink. On the way there he does it. He kisses me! My first ever kiss!

When we get to the rink we rent our skates and pull them on. Then _she_ walks in.

My boyfriend is looking at her. I pull his face in my direction. But she sees him looking at her and skates over. She is a good skater, but surely I'm better, right?

So I challenge her to a race. She agrees. The rules are we have to skate around the rink twice.

We get ready. And…..GO! We are off. I have the lead but then she catches up. And she wins. After she finishes her second lap she slides to a stop. But I don't. I try but instead of crashing into the wall I flip over it and my head lands in a trash can. I quickly jump up, and then my hand hits a smoothie it pops up onto my head. The contents spill out on me ruining my new outfit.

Everyone was laughing. Then my boyfriend walks over to me. I expect him to help me out of the trash can, but he tells me to forget everything that happened tonight. I knew he ment the kiss.

That's not even the worst part. The next day at school he walks in holding _her _hand.

…

**sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Remember I allow anonamus reviewes so pleas review if you haven't. thanks I love you guys.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips **


	5. MooseBack Ridding?

**What's up my friends? Puma here. I'm so sorry about not posting. I forgot to post a new chapter when I found out that I had posted a chapter twice. **

**So to reward your awesomeness for reading I'm going to write a new chapter tonight. **

…

**Kim's POV**

We are history class. It is the only class that we are in together. By together I mean Jerry and Eddie are here to. For some reason Jerry is here. He is sitting in front now because the Ms. McShish caught him selling corndogs. Lucky us, because we get to keep the corndogs.

Then we are talking about some war, or another. I wasn't really paying attention, but I knew Koa or Maddie would fill me in later. Then she says this really long word. _Oh, no_. You see Jerry doesn't go well with big words.

I could tell from back here his eyes are widening. "BIG WORD! I'M MELTING!" way to go Ms.-McShit, oops! I mean Ms. McShish.

Jerry slumps to the floor. And Koa, Jerry, Eddie, Millton, Jack, and me being the amazing friends that we are, jumped up and pulled him out of the room. And of course, Koa has to add, "That's all folks!"

…..

**Luke Crawford's POV**

We sat in the car for a few hours until I recognize a few landmarks. We passed by the cheerleader practicing. Kim wasn't there because she was waiting for us at Jack's house. Still they're _cheerleaders_. Lets just say, my older brother and me liked what we saw.

We pulled up to Jack's house and my brother rung the doorbell. Our parents waved goodbye and headed home. What? Where you expecting for them to stay with us?

Kim answered the door with Jack and a good-looking girl behind her. She hugged my brother, Sam and me. Then Jack took us inside.

We put our stuff in our rooms. Then we went downstairs. We walked into the kitchen. I saw a plate of coco chip cookies. I grabbed one and took a bite. Man, these are good cookies!

Then Kim walked in. "Hey! Don't eat those!" she starts rambling about something or another. After she calms down I had eaten another cookie. Then a girl with long black hair with a pale blur strip in it walks in. she has tan skin and, probably, the most noticeable thing about her is her eyes. They seemed to glow kind of. _That is probably the cheesiest thing you have ever thought._

"I hope you like them," says the pretty girl, "they are for your party." "Wait, you made these?" I ask. "Ya, why do you think Kim made them? I know I made them at one in the morning, but I didn't think that they would taste that bad!" Kim, looking offended, added, "hey! I'm not that bad at cooking!" "Sure Kim, sure," the pretty girl reassures.

"By the way I'm Koa," the pretty girl sticks out her hand and I grab it and say, "cool I'm Luke, and this is my brother Sam." I'm sure Sam would have introduced himself but he was busy shoving cookie down his face.

…

**Still Luke's POV**

**It has been about a week** **after Luke came to town**

We are still at Jack's house. Kim's parents had come home, but we where having so much fun, they said we could stay. Even Jerry, Eddie, and Millton got to stay.

We soon figured out that Koa was the best cook. Millton is the only one who can fix the TV, and that kind of stuff. Eddie is a reliable source of air fragrance and that was helpful when you are sharing a bathroom with Jerry. Me, Jack, and Kim could do most of these things pretty well, But Kim isn't allowed in the kitchen.

There is a stable in the back filled with horses. We found a horse that we would ride most of the time. There is also a large supply of helmets and horse cleaning things. Koa and Jack showed us how to use them and how to ride and stuff. During the day the horses roam around the _huge_ fields and we usually road them in the forests that surround the Anderson household.

Koa and I are rummaging through the helmets and other gear. Then she found a box. Inside is a set of riding clothes for a girl and a black helmet. The helmet has a black bow on the back and the inside is lined with this gold fabric. "Whoa," was all she could make out. She tried the helmet on, and it fit!

I saw a sheet of paper with a date on it. I'm guessing it's the date it was bought. The date is June 17, 1980. I think I've heard of that date before, but I cant put my finger on it.

"Well, I should probably put it away," she says. "No! Mrs. Anderson said we could use anything back here," I insist. She finally gives in and takes it.

I walk out to the rest of the guys and Kim. They each are with their horses. Each horse kind of represented each rider's personality. Kim has a soft yellow horse named Athena with brown eyes. Jack has deep reddish colored horse with brown eyes named Zeus. Millton's horse was a small brown horse named Hephaestus that looked like it couldn't hold its self up. Eddie had a small, but stout looking pale brown horse named Hermes. Jerry had a large white horse with a lot of black spots named Apollo.

My horse was probably the largest horse in the stable. He was a dark brown with a black mane and black eyes named Ares.

Koa had the only horse with blue eyes. She also had the prettiest horse in the stables too. The horse was pure glossy black and her name is Artemis.

…

**Kim C.'s POV**

We trotted through beautiful, lush trees. The sun danced between the leaves, leaving soft, white light on the yellow pelt of Buttercup. I stroked her soft, velvety neck. We soon got to a steep part of the forest and I leaned back as she walked down. After that we started into a run. We raced to a lake that we had set up a hammock. Koa won the race with Jack behind her and me and Luke tied for third. Jerry came with Millton and Eddie. Koa took Artemis through the shallow lake to a small island. We sat there and messed around a bit.

Soon everyone except for Jack and I went to do something or another.

We lied back on the sun-warmed rocks listing to the gentle lap of waves on pebble. Then Jack propped himself on his elbow and started talking. "So, I'm thinking about bringing Donna to one of our little horse rides." "Well, fine but if I'm sick that day, don't blame me," I mutter.

Soon enough after Jack and I have a very riveting conversation on bacon, they guys and Koa come over. Koa, with a smile on her face, says, "We are going camping!"

_Great_

…_..._

**Later Jack's POV**

Soon enough, they other boys said something sexist, and Koa took offence, and now Koa and each boy, except for me, is sleeping in their own camp. Kim and I are now sharing a camp.

Occasionally, we would hear one of the boys scream. Once, I swear, I heard someone scream 'mouse'. For some reason, I don't think it was Koa.

We had made a small fire, but put it out soon. I found the sound of water and birds comforting. I think Kim did also. We are lying on our backs, looking at the stars. I was telling Kim some of the constellations. Then she yawned. "You want to go to sleep now?" I ask. She nods sleepily.

She is sleeping across from me. On the other side of where the fire used to be. She turned over and shivered in the cold night air.

"You cold?" I ask. She nods her head. I walk over to her and rub her arms. Soon enough she falls asleep just before I do.

…

**Kim C.'s POV**

I wake up and feel a warm feeling of shivers up my side. I turn my head and see Jack, asleep, beside me. I slowly sit up and he jumps up and looks at me sheepishly.

Then the boys run in. They are breathing heavy and screaming. "Damn that girl!" Jerry says. "What hap-," and I was interrupted by a pretty, but hysterical, laugh running through the trees. Koa comes out, and wait for it, wait for it, riding a moose. That's right she was siting on top of the moose stroking his (her?) neck.

"Ok, I get it. I'm going crazy," Jack says. "If you can remember, our bet was the first group of people to leave the forest loses-." Luke explains, then Koa finishes, "so to make the bet go by quicker, I made a moose stand over Jerry and I kicked him, he woke up, saw the moose, screamed like a girl, and then everyone else woke up, saw the moose and ran."

"But-? How? A moose-?" I start, but figure is worthless and stare at her.

…

**Later Jack's POV**

We packed up. Each boy now owed Koa five dollars each. That's twenty more dollars is Koa's pocket. After explaining to Eddie and Jerry why you need to stay awake while ridding a horse we road home. It came down to if you didn't fall asleep Koa and Kim wouldn't beat the crap out of you.

We walked to the stables. My mom was there. She saw us and smiled. Then she looked at us again and burst into tears. I asked her, "What's wrong?" "Its just I'm happy it's Koa's birthday tomorrow." She smiles, but I see its fake. Though it is June 17, Koa's birthday, tomorrow.

…

**Hey thanks for reading. I'm thinking about making this story rated T. what do you think? By the way wolfy posted a story. Its called All is Fair in Love and War. You should check it out.**

**The review button is lonely. Its favorite company is mouses. help stop his depression by clicking him. Help one step at a time.**

**Peace, love, and potato chips**


	6. birth day party!

**Hey thanks if you reviewed. I'm going to put a little more jackxkim in this chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks Wolfy for showing me how to do the stupid line thingy. Don't forget to check out wolfy's new story, All is Fair in Love and War. It should be in the "my stories" of our profile.**

**Brice Down's POV (Kim's boyfriend)**

I looked at the pretty girl I was kissing. Her name is Ashlee, and if you called her Ash you would find her giving you the cold shoulder for like a week.

No, I'm still dating Kim. I just, you know, can't have myself being tied down. I mean, look at me! I'm hot! She ran her fingers through my blond hair.

The doorbell rang; she stopped and looked at me with alarm. "What if that's your girlfriend?" she says. Ya she knows I have a girlfriend. "No, don't worry babe, my sister is having a friend over, she said one couldn't make it though." I reassure. My sister is adopted, and her name is Maddie. "Ya, her name is some Virginia, or some state."

Maddie runs up stairs with her friend. "Hey I want you to meet Dakota." She yells and opens the door. _Oh, no! _

I push Ashlee off of me. But I'm to late. She all ready had her phone out and I could tell she had been video taping with it. "Um, Brice, who's this?" Maddie says in a cold voice. "Come on Bricey-poo!" she pulls me in for another kiss until I tell her that this is one of Kim's friends. Ya, Ashlee isn't very bright

Dakota runs out the door. " Maddie you are still invited, just don't bring _him_." She says to my sister. "What are you doing!" Maddie yells at me. "And you, GET OUT OF HERE!" she screams at Ashlee. Ashlee runs and I don't think she'll be here soon.

**Dakota's POV**

After we got back from camping, and I got my twenty bucks from the boys, I went to Maddie's house to invite her over for a sleepover and a small party. Then I saw and got on video him cheating on Kim. How could he!

As soon as I got home I told Jack. He was probably madder than me! "When are you going to tell her," he asked me. "I think you should," I say in a firm voice. He stares at me in shock, until he says, "why me?" "Well you've known her longer and I think she'll be needing you company."

I can see the gears in his head spinning. He slowly nods his head. "But I'm telling her _after_ your birthday."

**KOA'S BIRTHDAY (SATURDAY) JACK'S POV**

I crept down into the living room, trying not to wake Koa. Everyone else is there, too, even Rudy! We looked out the window for about five minutes, until a sleek black car drove up.

The door to the expensive looking car opened, and out stepped a tall pretty woman with long caramel colored hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a white skirt with purple and some small yellow flowers. Around the waist of the skirt is a purple bow she wore a purple shirt underneath a yellow cardigan. _Janett._

After her she pulled out a dog crate. Inside was Koa's dog, Holly. Holly is an Irish Jack Terrier. She has a reddish-brown spot on her back and her ears and eyes are covered in that color, too.

We all raced to the door, except Rudy, who was left staring at my cousin. We opened the door quietly, and let Janett in. She set the crate on the couch. Even Holly is quiet, which she rarely is.

A person dressed in black, which I'm guessing is the driver, pulled out several plastic bags, which held party decorations, and brought them in. Janett thanked him and said he could go back now after he brought in her suite cases.

We set up as quietly as we could. Streamers hung from the ceiling and a banner hung over the staircase that said "! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOA!" in big, yellow, and orange, bubble letters. Jerry and Luke stood on either side at the end of the staircase with confetti cannons. Colorful balloons where everywhere, and some people came and set up a wooden dance floor with a DJ and speakers.

Beside that most of the school is standing out side waiting for the queue. At the queue, they would run in, and the cheerleaders would be holding a banner (not made of sticky tape) that is a copy of the other one above the staircase, and Kim would run through it leading the football team, and then the football team would hoist Koa up on their shoulders. Everybody is wearing normal, casual clothes.

Then we turn the light off, and soon enough, she opened her door and flicked on the light switch. "SURPRISE!" I swear, we where so loud you could hear us on the other side of the country.

The confetti cannons went off and she ran down the staircase and everyone went to give the birthday girl a hug. Then she saw Janett and she started crying. Then Holly came up and leapt into her arms. "Holly!" you could tell by the way she said her dogs name that she loved her dog.

Then Eddie and Millton opened the door and the cheerleaders and football players and the rest of the kids from school ran in. Koa was hoisted up on their shoulders, with Holly still in her hands.

They put her down and she walked to the dance floor. She took up the microphone and said, " Thank you guys! This is so sweet! I hope everyone has fun and-and-," she started crying. Most of the girls' awww-ed. We all took up spots on the dance floor and tic-tock by Ke$ha started.

**After the school people went home, still Jack's POV**

We all sat in the movie theater and started to watch Big Mommas, the funny one. Maddie and Kim came in with the popcorn. Jerry was managing to hold everyone's slushies.

Donna curled up next to me. Koa, Maddie, and Kim got the best seats, in the middle.

Soon the movie ended, and Donna had to go home. As we said by to her, well, at least I said by. We went to the movie room clean up the mess. I saw that Kim was asleep; Koa and Maddie are already in the living room, where they are sleeping. I gently shook her shoulder, but she just moaned and turned around. I took her in my arms and started to carry her into the living room.

She rubbed her head into my chest as I walked down the staircase. I smiled and pushed a piece of soft, honey blond, hair out of her beautiful face.

I gently put her on the couch and I looked around and saw that no one was here; Koa and Maddie were probably in the kitchen.

I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. She lightly shifted as I pulled a blanket over her.

**Koa D's POV**

I looked out of the kitchen door and saw Kim being carried in to the Living room by Jack. I can see that my cousin likes her, and her him. That's why I told Jack to tell Kim about Brice.

I didn't blame Maddie. It's not her fault. I mean she looked as surprised as me! I also didn't know that Brice is her brother.

He is going to tell her tomorrow. Know he will. I se he doesn't want to hurt her, but he also wants her to know the truth about how Brice is retarded. Whenever she talks about Brice she acts like he is so amazing, but she deserves better. And Jack deserves better than that skank, Donna.

I grab the last of the cookies from the small welcoming party we gave Luke. I heated them up and followed Maddie, who is carrying some milk. I saw that Kim is sleeping, and waved a warm cookie in front of her face. She sprang up and opened her eyes. She shot towards the cookie, but I pulled it away from her.

"Wait, how did I get here?" she asks. "Jack carried you in," I answer. Even in the dark I could see a faint blush creep up her face. "Oh," is all she can say. Then again, I can see a lot of things in the dark.

**Kim C's POV**

It is the next day. All I can think about is yesterday, and in like week it's my birthday. Yep, it's June 23. (**A\N: that'** **s wolfy's birthday. Mine is December 24, Christmas Eve ya'll!)**. (Jack's February 6, Jerry's is August 12, Eddie is September 7, Millton's is November 13, and Luke, who is also a year older like Jerry, December 23.)

I'm my room. We all have been sleeping for the entire day. Then I get a text from Jack.

_Jack: Hey! I need 2 talk 2 u!_

_Kim: kk, can u com 2 my room?_

_Jack: sure_

_Kim: Wait now?_

_Jack: idk wat do u think_

_Kim: give me five minutes_

Wait, why is he texting me this? Probably because if he shouted through the house the rest of they guys would hear it, and then there will be rumors.

**Jack A's POV**

I walked into Kim's room. She was sitting on her bed typing on her Dell. That made me remember when we debated about witch one of the two girls laptops are better. Koa's MacBook Air or Kim's Dell. The thing is that Kim and Koa weren't part of the debate.

I sat down next to Kim. "Kim, I have to tell you something," I start, "Well, umm, I know this is going to sound fake, but this is the truth." "Jack spit it out all ready," she says ", we are best friends I'm going to believe you.

"Fine, Brice is cheating on you!" I rush out.

"No! He didn't! He couldn't have!"

"Kim, I'm sorry"

"Ya, you better be! How can you just lie to me! "

Anger floods me as she says this. "I'm not lying!"

"Brice would not cheat on me! He told me he loved me! We've been going out for four months! I think I would have seen if he'd been cheating on me!"

"Stop being stubborn! He is the one who cheated on you! Don't take it out on me! Not only are calling me a liar, but your defending Him! Fine! Here is a video Koa got. She saw him when she went to go invite Maddie to her party." I finish angrily and march out of the room.

"Wait, Jack. I'm sorry. Its just, I feel like I need to defend him because if I defend him it makes me feel like he still loves me." She says in a quiet voice.

I walk over to her and hold her while she is crying. She sobs in to my shirt and I don't care that my shoulder in all wet now. I'm still mad, but this time my anger is directed at Brice.

She leans her head on my shoulder as we lie on top of her bed. She still lets out a sob every once and a while. Soon, though, she is asleep. I kiss her, but this time a little lower than the nose.

**Wow! Exactly 1,950 words! I'd call that a good job on my part. Thanks for reviewing, remember you can review even if you don't have an account.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips **


	7. Let her be free!

**Thanks for reviewing! You make me so happy. For every one who has or will review, you will get pancakes! Congrats! Please read and review.**

**And by the way, this chapter is kind of sad.**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, and saw that Kim was resting her head on my shoulder. She had wet streaks from the tears. Anger once again filled me up. Trying not to wake her up, I slowly move. Though she wakes up.

She looks funny, with her blonde curls all over the place. "Wazzgoinon," she says. I laugh and pushed a strand of golden hair out of her face.

I remember something. Donna. "I've got to go!" I yell as I run out of the room.

I run all the way to Donnas house. I look at my self. I'm kind of sweaty, but barely. I knock on the door. Donna herself comes out.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I say. "Sure lets go around back," she says in her overly preppy voice. We walk to a swinging chair on her patio.

"Donna, I'm breaking up with you," I say. I'm not one to beat around the bush. "What! You can't break up with me! Why would you leave me for _her_!" she freaks out. 

"Wait, what did you say?" I ask, recalling the part about leaving her for someone. She turns a bright red. "What did you say, Donna." I repeat, but this time with more force.

"You are talking about Kim, aren't you? You never liked me! You just wanted to make Kim jealous!" I look at her with disgust, and walk away.

Dakota was right. She wasn't worth it. She never said this out laud, but I knew she was thinking this. And Koa's rarely wrong.

**Luke's POV**

I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. And once again, _she _was on my mind. Obviously, this girl is Koa. She didn't act like the other girls who fall all over me. She didn't care when I went out with girls. The only time she looked like she cared was when I blew off movie night, something that she had been planning for a while.

She could skateboard. She had personality. She can sing. I over heard her while passing her room. She is athletic. She is hot, majorly hot to. What more could a guy ask for?

I usually thought of girls as replaceable. But I couldn't find any one like her. I don't even know if she likes me or not. I just want an answer, even a no, but a yes is preferred.

But now she has this knew boyfriend. His name is Collin. He is an athletic dude, but I think there is something wrong with him.

I walked down stairs for breakfast. I came down, and seeing that Koa was already here, because of the stack of pancakes on the table. Soon enough, she came in. A few minutes later jerry walks in. Then Millton, and Eddie.

"Hey! Don't take all of those!" Koa yells at me. Then Jack walks in the front door. Kim comes down from her room.

We all sit around the table. Millton is reading the news. "Hey, guys look at this," Millton says," the news says that, like six years ago, a girl almost died because she didn't have enough blood. Then a guy donated some blood, because she had a rare blood type. A few days later the man died."

"If that where me, I would have given fake blood," I joke. Everyone laughs, except for Koa who has gone frozen.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. She suddenly stands up and runs up stairs

Everyone looks confused. Finally I say, "I'm going to see if she's all right." They nod in agreement.

I race up stairs after her. I walk into her room, but she's not there. And the windows open. I poke my head out the window to look for her. She isn't in the tree across from her window and she's not on the ground. The only other place is up… I look and see a rail over the window.

_She didn't_! That thing is only three inches long. Maybe it could support Koa, but I probably weigh two times the weight of her.

I take a deep breath and lean my upper body out of the window. I grab the rail and pull my self up. In mid-pull, I twist over and star pushing. Then I pull my legs over, and I'm surprised. Instead of a pointed roof, there is a thin flat median running in between two different parts of the roof.

And there she is. She is on the other side of the roof her legs are hugged tightly to her chest. I walk over to her and sit down, my legs hanging over the side of the roof.

"That was me," she says in a pained voice. "What?" I say. "That girl, the one who didn't have a lot of blood, that is me," she explains in a small voice. Then I remember what I said about the fake blood.

"Koa, I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

Then I hear the doorbell ring beneath us. "We'd better go see who that is," she suggests. I nod and we go back in through her window.

At the door is Collin, Koa's boyfriend. Koa smiles and he whispers something in her ear. She nods and walks out the door to the driveway, the rest of us still at the door.

**Koa's POV**

I follow Collin out the door. He is standing on the driveway. "What's up?" I ask. Then he slaps me. "What the hell!" I scream, one side of my face slightly swelling up. "Did I mention I'm breaking up with you," he laughs, "and I'm cheating on you.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jack step out of the room. It didn't matter because I was already mad. I got to the ground on swing my self on my hands, pushing his legs out from beneath him. Then I pop up on my feet. I did an aerial over him and land with my body bunched up, on my hands, so when I push my legs out I end up kicking him in the side.

"Hey, you want to join our dojo," jack says in a dazed voice. The rest of them nod their heads. I smiled. They didn't act like the rest of them. They didn't freak out. Then again they aren't exactly normal.

**Jack's POV**

We took Koa to the dojo where Rudy is yelling at his cat, Tip-Tip. I walk in. "Hey, Rudy! Can Koa Join the dojo?" I ask. "Can she pass _the test of DOOM_!" he says and puts a flashlight under his face for the test of doom part. "We have a test of doom?" Millton asks. "Well, we do now," Rudy replies.

Koa ended up having to climb the doorframe, witch she did very well, destroy a dummy, also very good. Rudy started talking about how you never disobey orders unless your instinct tells you to. In other words, her told her to punch Jerry, and she also aced that.

"Congrats! You are now an official Wasabi warrior! Saturday is your first match. We will decide what you will do after we see what you excel in." Rudy clarifies. We all cheer. Then we go to Circus Burger for burgers.

**Janett's POV **

I look at my iPhone. My dad is trying to talk with me. I ignore him, but he try's again and anger naws at me. He only calls me if it's important. Wait! You guys don't know about our argument. I'll get you caught up.

_**Flash back**_

_I sit in the seat across from my dad. He called me down, saying he wanted to talk to me. He turns his head to me. "Janett, your sister is going to go see your cousin and aunt, Lilly and Jack," he states in that everything-I-do-is-official tone of his. "Cool! Maybe I can help her pack!" I say enthusiastically. _

"_She doesn't no she is going yet"_

"_This is because she looks like mom isn't it! Stop thinking that she is a clone sent to torture you! It's not her fault! She doesn't want to be exactly like her! That's why she dyed a strip of her hair blue!"_

"_You don't understand! She likes karate, so does Koa! She likes horses, well so does Koa! They are exactly the same! And they look at life the same way, they never show fear, and they always see the silver lining! This is for her and me! This is what my father would have done!" my grandfather, Horatio or Padre to us, was a courageous man, he died so on child could live. Maybe I'll tell you more later._

"_You will never be anything like Padre! You put all of Mom's stuff away! There are no pictures of her! You think that she will just leave, that you can forget her, by putting her away! You are looking at things wrong! You should be grateful for what she left behind! And Koa is the greatest thing she left behind!_

I pick up the phone and his face appears on the screen. "Hello, father," I say, a cold tint in my voice. "Hello, Janett, I got your message about Koa doing karate." He responds, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"What?"

"I want you to stop your sister from going to that match."

"NO!"

"Yes, if you do she will think that she isn't ment to do karate."

"I'm not doing it. She loves karate."

The line drops. I can't believe this! I'm starting to think he just wants to make her life miserable.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I really liked doing Janett's POV. I've wanted to do her POV since the beginning of the story. **

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decide to make it longer next chapter.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips.**


	8. VERY BAD PRANK!

**! IMPORTANT!**

**I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY TO: SECRETS, SECRETS, AND MORE SECRETS. The new name will begin when I post the next chapter. **

**Hello peoples! Why you are reading this, I have no idea! And to 2 hot 4 u, it is my signature I don't mind if you use it. I have posted a one-shot called 'remix of dojo day afternoon' the name says it all, I would be happy if you checked it out. So here is another chapter for you. I would like to dedicate this to all people who are being teased because they have a disease that makes them incapable of doing things. Don't stop, your wasting hope.**

**Luke's POV**

I stormed into the kitchen, covered in rotten milk, eggs, and waffle batter. "Koa!" I angrily yell. I walk in and see the rest of the guys, except for Jack covered in the same slop. How I knew it was Koa, a note that said ' love, Koa' was stuck to my door.

She comes out of the butler pantry. "Hello, my victims!" she says cheerily. She is holding a large plate of waffles. Probably made with the extra that she didn't put in our prank.

She put the plate on the table and told us to go to the shower out side. We do so, scared that she might not give us waffles. We come in and devour our waffles.

I decided to make a prank for her.

**In the woods, still Luke's POV**

I tied the ends of a rope around two trees. Now there is a scarcely visible line just above the leaves. I am going to put a plastic bag filled with mud over the two trees. That way when Koa trips over the rope, the rope will brake, causing the plastic bag to open. 

I hear someone coming. I hide behind a tree. Damn! I didn't get to put the mud bag up.

I hear something that made me jump from behind the tree. Koa screamed. Not from my prank, from the bear behind her!

"Koa!" I yell at the top of my voice. She starts running towards me. Then I remember, the trap! She trips over the line and falls. "No! Koa!" I help her up and she is limping.

I pick her up and carry her bridal style. My horse had already run from the bear, but Koa's black horse was still there. We both sit on the saddle and ride to the house.

I help her off the saddle. "Luke, the world is," she doesn't get to finish her sentence because she fainted on the grass. "Koa!" I dive to the floor and start shaking her.

I turn her over and see the problem. Blood is gushing out of her right calf faster than a waterfall. I take my shirt off and wrap it around the leg. I carry her again. This time it was different. I couldn't feel her fast beating heart. She wasn't clinging on to me; instead she was limp and lifeless.

The worst part is, _this is my entire fault!_

**Kim's POV**

I see Luke kick the door to the house open and start screaming. "Jack! Kim! Jerry! Eddie! Millton! Help!"

I rush down the stairs as fast as possible, followed by the rest of the guys. Jack quickly pushes in front. "Koa! What did you do to her!" he turns and lunges at Luke. "Whoa! I didn't do anything!"

Jack pulls his cousin by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" he screams and I see a tear roll down his cheek.

Jerry runs in the room phone in hand. "I've called 911." _Ok, Kim, think! Janett is at the dinner with Rudy. An ambulance is coming to take Koa away. And Koa probably fainted from blood loss._ Ok, I'll admit, we have been in better situations before.

I hear sirens. People run in and rush Koa on to a rolly-cot thing. Jack goes with them. "Hey, can someone take us to the hospital," Luke asks a large man. He ignores him.

"Come on! Lets go!" Luke says. He starts running towards the hospital with us in tow.

**Jack's POV**

I sit next to Koa in the ambulance. I'm holding her hand, silent tears coming out. She was my best friend when we were little. Our moms had arranged to live in the same street. We would have lemonade stands and use the money we earned to by stuff for the next lemonade stand. The left overs we would waste on treats at the drugstore down the street.

I remember bad memories, too. The day her mother died, Koa changed. Everyone expected her to be as great as her mother. That was pretty hard because her mother graduated from Harvard and she went to Thomas Jefferson for high school. She was a major in practically everything, and she was beautiful, and the most successful person in the world.

The day before we moved Koa had a strip of her beautiful black hair dyed blue. I knew it was to tell people she isn't her mother.

Then we moved. It was only a week after the funeral. We moved to Japan to live with my grandfather. Then to Florida, and after that it was California. Where I am now.

And I forgot about Koa. He girl I had lived with for six years! When I saw her with the sunglasses, I remembered.

Now the very same face that made me remember is pale. The eyes that I really never forgot, is now glazed over. I just got her back!

Then there are the rest of the guys who welcomed me that first day. They are the first people really welcome me. Even in Japan and Florida, the people I met are fakers.

Then there is the girl I will never forget. Kim. She tries so hard for people to look at the sweet girl at school. At the dojo her true colors show. And I like her colors. The way she can smile and make my day so much better. The way she laughs.

Koa knows I like her. And if what is happening her right now happened to Kim, I know she would trade spots in an instant.

It took a while, but I'm starting to think she fells more welcome here, than at her own house.

We arrive at the hospital and I follow her limp body being rolled down the hallway. Then the doctors try to stop me. "Hey! Let me threw! That's my cousin!" but they just lead me to the waiting room.

I turn my head around the waiting room wall and see her. So I just stare helplessly as they take her into a room. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder with a touch that sends shivers threw my body. "Hi, Kim."

**Kim's POV**

I lead Jack out side. He seems lost and I think he needs fresh air. I take him to the garden. The garden is made for the patents. So they can see hope. It's kind of cheesy, but sweet.

I hear someone come into the garden and I pull Jack behind a tree. The people are two kids our age. One boy and one girl. The boy is probably a patient because he is bald, wearing one of those dress smock thingies, and he's in the wheel chair. The girl is probably just a visitor. Then they are talking, but I can't hear them. Then the girl leans toward the boy and kisses him on the lips. It lasts for only a few seconds. Then they go back inside.

Jack propped his back against the tree and I think he didn't get that scene in front of us. "So, what's up?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Its gonna be ok."

He looks at me strangely. "But what if its not! What if she dies in there! I can't let her die in there! Any where but in a hospital!"

"Well, why not, its no difference from her dying out here." I grumble.

"Because, she hates hospitals. She thinks that they are too white and she hates the smell of sickness, ok!"

"There is something else isn't there, Jack"

He looks at me. "And because it would make her seem more like her mother. Why it would make her seem like her mother, you might ask! Well, because her mom died in a hospital too!"

I back away. The fury coming off of him is huge. "Everybody who knew her mom wants her to be just like her mom! No one will let her be herself! If she does something wrong, do you know what people would say! They would say 'That's not what Dakota would do'! Ya! That's right! Not only does she look like her mom, she has the same name too!"

Tears well up in my eyes. It became obvious that he wasn't mad at me, but it still hurt. I stood up and ran.

**OH! Small cliffy! Will Koa make it? Will Jack make it up to Kim? Remember, name is changing. If you didn't read the authors note at the top, you probably should.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips**


	9. dreams

**Hey! Wassup! New chapter. Will Dakota make it! And the new name should be up now.**

**Koa's POV**

I stepped into the kitchen of my house. Janett was crying. "What's wrong Janett," I say to my sister. Then she runs out of the room.

I turn to my dad. "Why is Janett crying daddy," I say, my little girl voice cracking with worry. I was still kind of sad because I just learned that my cousin is moving soon.

He looks at my puppy like eyes. I start to pull on my bright green dress. A bright pink headband that matches my leggings pulls my long black hair back.

He won't look at me. "Daddy, why is Janett crying." He nods at the butler. "Miss Ace, your dear and sweet mother has passed away," my eyes go wide ", I am truly sorry."

I couldn't believe it. I started to run to the hospital. Even then it took me like an hour. I knew where it is because it is on the way to Janett's school. I run through the glass doors.

I run in and then I seem to go in slow motion, the only noise I hear is the sound of my footsteps. I run through the white hallways. I don't see the men and women in white as I run. I push some stuff over as I trip. I stand up again.

Then I see man who looks familiar, coming out of a room. He is my mother's usual doctor. Like he reads my mind, he nods telling me she is in that room.

It still seems like the world is in slow motion as I run in. Then it's like the world stops. My beautiful mother is rested on a cot. I stop at the side of her bed. Her face is pale; her pale blue/grey eyes are glazed over. She stares at nothing, and she never will again.

I race back to my house. I run into the back yard. I run through thick branches in my back yard. The branches scrape me, the hard rain soaks me, and the cold air chills me to the bone.

Suddenly I run into open space. It is beautiful, with willow trees lining the sides. There is the biggest willow, in the middle. My mother would help me climb this, and then she would watch me swing from branch to branch.

I remember felling so happy curled up next to my mom, she would read me books as I looked at the pictures from a low hanging branch. But now all I feel is pain as I in shiver beneath the very tree my mom loved.

I look at myself. My arms have several scratches, and so do my legs and face. I curl up next to the tree and fall asleep.

Then I wake up.

My body is covered in sweat. My hands clenched tightly around the thin sheets. My heart was beating fast and my breathing was out of control.

Loud beeping noises came from a machine that I'm connected to. People in white rush in. They try to comfort me, but fail as I start getting more worried. "Where are my friends? What am I doing here?" I feel dizzy as I try to say these words. Finally I let a lady in white push me back into a lying position. Slowly my heartbeat goes down to normal.

"Its going to be ok, sweetie," the nice lady in white says. I nod and close my eyes, but my thoughts keep drifting to the dream I had. Those glazed eyes of my mother are burned into the back of my head. That wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. And those words run through my mind.

_She stares at nothing, and never will again_

**Luke's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was in Koa's hospital room. Doctors and nurses are rushing around me. They are around Koa's bed. I run up to the cot, and the doctors' part for me.

I see Jack there. "Is she okay, dude?" I ask. "She is dead." I gasp and run to the bed. She is resting on a cot. Her face is pale. Her pale blue/grey eyes are glazed over. She stares at nothing, and never will again.

Then her mouth moves. "Your fault, your fault, your fault" she repeats this over a few more times.

Then I wake up.

I wake everybody up and we all run to Koa's room. Jack takes lead as he rams the door open. "Koa!" his desperate cry makes me think of the dead image of her in my dreams.

"It's ok, sir," a nice lady says ", she is just a sleep." I breathe out. She is alive. She didn't die. I didn't kill her.

**Koa's POV**

I woke up again. The nice lady in white is on the foot of my bed. "Hello," she says. "How do you feel?" I nod.

"I'm kind of hungry," she nods. "You should be, while you were asleep we put a IV in you arm that made you sleep when we removed the sharp rock lodged deep in your gastrocnemius, the calf muscle."

By the way, I'm Leah." She introduces herself. "I'm guessing you know my name from reports and stuff, but you probably don't know to call me Koa." I say, my voice still weak.

"You have some people who want to see you," Mrs. Leah says.

I nod and she goes out the door and calls to a group of people. Then Jack, Kim, Luke, Eddie, Millton, and Jerry come in. "Koa!" they all scream and rush over. "Hey, Wassup?" I say like I didn't almost die from blood loss.

"Hey, where is Janett?" I ask. They all widen their eyes. "You forgot to tell my sister that I'm in the hospital, didn't you?" they nod.

"So, when is she allowed out of this place," Luke asks Leah. "She can go home today, but no physical movement in the right leg until the Thursday after this Thursday." Oh no! The karate match is this Saturday. I'm going to miss it!

I put my head in my hands a moan. I'm going to miss it! I stare at my limp leg. Stupid leg, stupid dad, stupid… stupid everything! I've always been told that God has a plan for us. Is this the plan for me! To not play karate! That one of the only things that my mom did,_ and _I choose to do, is out of my reach. I have to be forced to be like her, don't I?

Jack comes and pats my shoulder. I look at him, the blue strip of my hair falling in my face. Why did she have to die!

**Luke's POV**

After we saw Koa, we where told to leave so she could rest. As I was walking out, I saw Brittany. I knew that Brittany likes me. She broke up with her boyfriend like a week ago.

She stutters up to me in her mile long stilettoes. "I hear that Koa is in this dump." She states in that high-pitched voice she has. " Ya, why do you ask," I answer suspiciously.

"Because, a little birdy told me who put her in there," my eyes go wide as she continues ", and I have a feeling that person doesn't want me to tell her."

"Ok, what do you want," I ask. "I want you." She chirps out. "What do you mean?" "I want you to date me."

"Why would I do that?" I yell. "Because, would you rather have Dakota hate you, or just be friends." I thought about it for a minuet. The latter sounded better.

"Ok, I'll be your boyfriend."

**Kim's POV **

I see Luke talking to, is that Brittany? He comes back over to us. "Hey, why where you talking to Brittany?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"So, can you go home soon to set up for Koa's party?" I say.

"Is that tonight? I think I can make it, wait ya! My date is tomorrow."

"What date?"

"The one with Brittany."

"BRITTANY?"

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your flames help cook my pie. New name is up, so bye!**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips**


	10. true strength

**Wassup! Hey thanks for reading! Hope you like! **

**Kim's POV**

Why the hell would he go out with BRITTANY! I mean she is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so annoying! I thought he liked Koa!

The worst thing is that he realizes he doesn't like her _after_ she gets in the hospital. I mean that is pathetic. Almost as pathetic as Brittany.

While angrily thinking about the school prisses, as Koa thought us to call them, I managed to clench my hands to tightly on the icing squeezy-thingy and squirt pale grey/blue icing all over Jack. He reached for his head and felt the icing on it. "Great, just great! Now my hair looks like Koa's!" he frustrates. I burst out laughing.

"Ohhh, so you think this is funny, don't you?" Jack challenges. "Well, how would you feel if I did this!" he grabs the purple icing and puts me in a headlock. He squirts it all over my hair. "Ahhh! Jack! You are a jerk-topus!" Another word I learned from Koa. I tried to make it sound intimidating, but I had to stop because I was laughing to hard.

He turns me over in his arms. His face is covered in icing and flour from our failed cake for Koa. His warm brown eyes are bright with laughter.

Suddenly his hand goes up to my face and pushes a lock of hair out of my eyes. Then he pulls me toward himself. My hands go for the sides of his face. And then he kisses me.

It starts out sweet and gentle, and then it gets intense. He pushes me up against the counter. His hands on either side of me. His tongue begs for entrance, and I grant it happily. My hands get tangled in his hair and my legs wrap around his sides.

After around five minutes we part gasping for breath. My nose and forehead touching his. I looked at him, and even though I won't say it out loud, I realized something.

_I love Jack Anderson!_

**Jack's POV**

I look at the girl in front of me. She is beautiful, she is smart, and she is _Kim_. The girl I have liked the moment I met her. With her blonde curls and soft brown eyes (**A/N: yes I did say they were blue earlier. I was wrong! Get over it!**)

I looked back at my piece of paradise. I realized something that I Won't say out loud.

_I love Kim Crawford!_

**Dakota's POV**

Luke pushed my wheelchair down the hallway. For some odd reason they think that I need to have a wheelchair. I mean come on! They're doctors not…. Doctors.

"Uhh, I'm going to die in this chair!" I yell. "You're not going to die," Luke says patting my head. "First, you don't touch the head. Never touch the blue! And now I'm going to have to wash my hair, thank you Luke!" I explain. "Your welcome."

"And you have to be in the wheelchair because the drug they gave you to ease the pain makes you drowsy," he says. Stupid logic. "What's your point?" I say just to be difficult. "When you tried to walk you ran into a wall, backed up, and then fell down."

"I didn't fall down the floor tripped me!" I exclaim for like the fortieth time.

"What ever." He says. In my world that means I win.

I also had a cast put on so I wouldn't move around so much. It isn't really a cast; more like tightly wrapped bandages around my entire lower leg. Though I think I am going to claw it off soon.

When we get to the limo I stand up and the fold the wheelchair up and put it in the trunk. Then I try walking. I almost fall, but Luke caught me under the arms. I tried not to blush. Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm blushing! I think the first reason is because I've never needed someone since my mom died. I haven't cried, or whatever. My loss made me stronger. And now look at me! I needed help standing!

I squared me shoulders and let Luke help me into the limo. The thing is I can't think of the other reason I blushed.

**Luke's POV**

I helped Koa inside the limo. It pained me to see her helpless. She was always the strong one and now she can't walk without help. When we got inside she instantly fell asleep curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her that I like her, but that stupid Brittany! I can't believe her! Why does she want to do this to me?

We arrive at the house and I help Koa inside. "SURPRISE!" everyone comes out with confetti cannons, throwing streamers, and letting go of balloons.

They run up and start asking questions that come from nowhere. "Hey, Kim, why is your hair wet," I ask. "I took a shower, so what?" she replies. "But didn't you take a shower this morning?" "Ya, well I took another one!" I hold my hands up in surrender.

We celebrated, Jerry tripped over his feet, we ate cake, and Jerry tripped some more. We all sat down on the couch. Jerry and Millton are arguing who is the better ladies man. Finally Koa had enough.

"Jerry, if you go talk to a girl, you trip over your own feet, while sitting down! "Millton snickers, "oh I'm not done yet! Did I mention Millton's first date would be at a library?" we all burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'm pretty tired, I'm hitting the hay." Koa yawns. We all nod. We all go up stairs, except for Koa. They all go, but turn towards her. I realize something. She can't get upstairs with her cast.

"You need some help?" I whisper in her ear. She nods stiffly; I see her throat is tight. I swing her in my arms, bridal style again. I like it better when she was limp, because then she wasn't in so much pain.

I took her to her room. She quietly whispers, "Thanks." I nod and go to my room. Then I get a text from Brittany.

Brittany: hey hot stuff. prrrr I'm a sexy kitty cat.

Luke: I cant go thro w/ this

Brittany: FINE! But if u think u will evr get that girl to love u than u r rong!

But I didn't get the last message because I had turned my phone off. I ran my fingers through my hair and moaned. "Why did you put this amazing girl in my life?"

**Dakota's POV**

I heard quacking. This is normal, because my ringtone is duck. The caller ID is blocked, like when you type 67*or something before you dial the real number.

"Ye-llo," its my signature hello. Then a deep, Darth Vader sounding voice comes through the speaker. "Do you want to know who did it?" the strange voice asks. "Did what?" there is no answer until… "Destroy your hopes and make you go to that wretched hospital."

My heart freezes. I though I just tripped over a rock. And now someone is telling me that it was on purpose. I swallow and, in a clear voice, say, "Who was it?"

Then the person tells me something that makes me drop my phone out of my hand. I go to sleep with a tear rolling down my eye. That name echoing through my mind.

_Luke._

**Luke's POV**

I hear a thud._ No, no, no!_ I didn't think she would tell her so soon! I look at the ceiling. She could never forgive me now. I ruined her.

You might not think that it's not that big of a deal, but it is. I now noticed that she is teased a lot. The popular crowd shuns her; the jock like think she can't do anything, even the smart crowd won't accept her. She has no one except for us. Even then we didn't see past her walls until her ex-boyfriend hurt her.

**In the morning, still in Luke's POV**

I went to Koa's room. I knocked on the door. I scarcely heard her say come in. I opened the door. I see her propped against the wall next to the door.

"Hey, wassup?" I ask casually. She nods. We are quiet for a while, until Koa asks ", did you do it?" her voice is so quiet I can barely hear her. I think about lying and pretending not to know what she is talking about, but she's been lied to too much.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to it was supposed to be a prank, but then the bear came and," I don't get to finish because she covers my mouth with her hand.

"I mean why would you lie to me." Then she doesn't give me time to answer as she limps away.

**Dakota's POV**

I walk away with a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would have understood if he did it on accident, but he made me remember that I was ment to live without my mother again. Like if this hadn't happened to me then I would be at the dojo practicing with people that care. Instead I was letting them down, leaving them, just like my mother did.

And I'm tired of it! Of people judging me for not being perfect. Then if I made one mistake they would tease me to no end, just because my mother probably wouldn't. I could never be like her.

At school I don't tell people that my mom is dead. Even then they tell me that I'm nothing, and they think it doesn't bother me because I bite back. Well guess what! I always put on a strong face and push them away, and I think I am one of the few who understand true strength. True strength isn't when you can beat someone up. It's when you have lost everything, and you keep on going. That does why I look up to people that have diseases that make them lose movement in their body.

There is a disease, which I forget the name of, which slowly takes away the movement in the body. After that there is no cure. They die within a few months to a year. I mean how would you feel if you learned that you could die any day now, and not be able to move.

The reason I know of this, is because that is what killed my mother.

**Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. You make me happy. The part about that disease is true. I really do forget the name. It is really sad for me because my cousin, whom I am very, very, very, very, very close to, has a boyfriend that died of this disease. A week after he died she hung herself. This is worse because I was visiting to comfort her when she did this and me and my other cousin, her little brother, found her hanging from the tree in their back yard. Her mom is a doctor, and she already knew she was dead.**

**You see not only the diseased ones are hurt. The loved ones too.**

**I'm sorry to bring that up, it's just that I haven't talked to anybody about it, not even my best friend, wolfy/Sabrina.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips. **


	11. a whole lot of love

**Hey thanks for reviewing! You make me happy! Here is yet another installment of Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets. Hope you like!**

**Dakota's POV**

I run out side, not caring where I am going. Pain pierces my leg as I force it to walk normally. I rip the bandages off. I feel the cold wet drops of rain sent to do one thing. Drive some common sense in to my head and turn around.

I keep running and soon I come to the large hill where we would roll down. I go around the edge and find the old oak tree we climb on. I climb until the branches start to tilt.

"I hate how at a funeral they make you dance.

"How she seems like she is sleeping, but it's not a chance.

"I mean, why do we dress in black when her favorite color is blue?

"The worst part is she's gone, and it's true."

I sing these lines. I made them up at my mother's funeral. I got the lines from the questions I would ask people. They would never answer me, so I came up with this.

The pieces of my cast that was still left on cast was slowly getting soft. I knew I wasn't supposed to get it wet, but I didn't care right now. Then I song I heard my mother sing comes to mind.

"What would you tell me if the doctors told you that you have five minutes left to live?

"You had one breath left, and you wasted it on the weather.

"Now your gone and your words are lost forever.

"Why did you leave me?

"You made your necklace of rope.

"Killed my last hope.

"And left me forever.

"The worst part is you were the only one to not say never."

She would sing this to me when she was in the hospital and I came to visit her. Whenever she was in the hospital she would act tired and drowsy. Now I now it was the medicine they gave her. If she was at home and she found me singing it she would tell me to stop and sing a different song. Now I now what the necklace of rope means. **(A/N: Ya kind of from the hunger games by Suzan Collins.) **

Soon I started sneezing. I shivered and ran to the stables. I sit down on a bail of hay with a board between it and the wall, and I feel something behind the board and I lean against it. I pull the board back and see a guitar case.

I pull it open and see a gorgeous guitar. The beautifully curved body is made out of a beautiful dark olive color. The tuning pegs are held with beautiful gold leaf designs. Of coarse it looks old and has a few cobwebs in between the strings in in the song hole.

I pull it out and it looks strangely familiar. Then a picture falls out of the case. It's a picture of my mom… holding this guitar. She is in this barn sitting in this exact spot, with a beautiful black hoarse be side her.

There are a lot of other pictures hidden underneath the guitar. Her with my dad when they were younger, her with my aunt, and more. I remember something about how my dad mad mom lived in California when they were younger. Is this the house the lived in?

I turn around. And at the door is a wolf. You know, big teeth, dangerous, man eating. So I do the normal thing. If you guessed invite it over for tea than you are wrong. I you guessed scream, than yes.

**Kim's POV**

I go into Koa's door to see if she wanted Jack to make breakfast. I open the door and see that she isn't there. Luke is, though. He is staring at the other wall, a blank, yet sad, expression on his face.

"Hey, where is Koa?" I ask. He doesn't answer so I walk away. I go past Jacks room and see him. He is beating the practicing dummy senseless. Did I mention he is shirtless?

He turns to me and finds me staring at his bare chest. I blush. "Hey do you know where Koa is?" I ask him. "No, why?" "Well, she is not in her room, but Luke is and he wont tell m-" I don't finish because Jack has already fled the room.

He runs in to Koa's room and starts searching through things. He turns on Luke. "Where is she?" Jack says in a deep voice. Luke doesn't respond, but he swallows.

Jack jumps on him. "WERE IS SHE?" Luke looks terrified but doesn't answer. "Jack! Stop!" I pull him off of Luke.

"She left." Finally Luke says something. But where did she go. "I don't know where though." Luke answers my question. Kind of.

Jack opens his eyes wide and runs to the door, me in tow. We run out side the rain pelting us. And Jack is still shirtless. "KOA!" we yell through.

Soon we come to a tree. We stop against it breathing heavy. Then we hear a scream. We look at each other and simultaneously yell, "KOA!"

We head towards the stables, but I already see the wolf. And then my heart leaps. She might make it. Why, because Luke is there. Then again they could both die.

**Luke's POV**

I run up to the stables. My heart is racing. I can't believe it! All my life I have never given a shit to anyone else. Now this girl comes and I feel like I have to.

Then that girl that make my heart beat daily, is about to be eaten by a wolf. Then the creature turns to me. Crap, crud monkeys, damn, shit, and more words Koa would kill me of if I typed them down.

It jumps at my and I leap to the side. I kick it in the muzzle. I feel my own blood slowly trickle down my arm where it got me. Then Kim and Jack run in.

The wolf seeing it is out numbered, fled. Jack and Kim run to Koa. After they ask her some questions, Kim runs up to me. "Are you ok?" she worries. Without waiting for an answer she takes a piece of cloth that is resting on hay bale and cleans my arm.

We all go back to the house. We are all frustrated. Koa wont tell us anything. She seems far off, and she moves like she hasn't seen a bed in weeks.

I see once again in her room. "Hey, what's up?" I ask. She just nods. I sit on the edge of her bed. "I didn't tell you that I did it because, well, I love you." There I said it. I told her she seemed speechless for a minute, and then… "I forgive you." That's it. She forgives me. I told her I love he- then she kisses me.

"I love you too." She says her arms draped around shoulders, our foreheads touching.

**Kim's POV**

I walk into the kitchen. Jack runs up to me grabs my waist and swings me around. "Hello Kimmy." He smiles. He knows I hate that name. "What's up Jackie?" and I know he hates that name.

I giggle when he makes a frustrated face. He pulls my hips closer to him. He looks down from his two and a half inch viewpoint. My knees turn to jelly. I inhale his minty sent that is always following him.

"You are beautiful," He mummers into my hair. I smile. He spins me around. I giggle some more.

Soon enough we start getting into a heated kiss. He carries me to the couch. My hands are tangled in his hair.

After that we stretch out on the couch and turn on the TV. My head is resting on his shoulder.

Then I have to go to cheer practice. "Why do you have to go?" Jack whines. I ruffle his hair and kiss him on the nose. "Because my team counts on me." "That is a stupid reason." He argues some more. Finally I get out the door.

At cheer I hear the girls talking when I walk in. "Kim!" the scream excitedly. The rush up and hug me. It was still summer, but we start practicing early.

I hear questions like, where have you been, how do you look so good, and is it true you are dating Jack Anderson. Then coach comes in and makes us get into our stretching lines.

Then I hear the news. Donna quit.

**Hey sorry it kind of a crappy chapter. I would have updated sooner, but my mom accidentally took my bag with my MacBook Air. Soo she was gone for like two days. Imagine that, I had to suffer for two days without my beautiful laptop. Oh and to the person that asked me how to add a story to fan fic, just Google "how to post a story on ." that what I did. The first one that came up was the one that I used, but it might have been different for your computer.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips. **


	12. dinner time?

**Hey, sorry this is late; I got into a football accident. On the bright side my finger isn't broken! But, ya, my hand hurts quite a bit. Hope you enjoy, sadly this will be the second to last chapter. I will miss all of you, but I am working on a new kick 'in it story, it should be out in about two or three weeks. It will be called "Gone." I will explain more at the end of the story. **

**Dakota's POV**

Kim walked in to the kitchen. Her hair is wet because she had just taken a shower.

"So, Koa," she asks, "what's up?"

"Nothing' much, how 'bout you?"

"Donna quit cheer."

I widen my eyes. "Really?"

"Ya, um so we need to host try-outs, or some of the girls are wondering if I could ask a amazing girl who is awesome at gymnastics, and I just so happen to be talking to right now to join us." As she finishes her voice gets higher. But really, me cheer.

Then I think about Donna. She is sure to soon be dating someone on the football team, and then she could see how we don't need her.

"Ya, why not?" I say.

**James ace's POV **

I walk into my agent's office. He has asked to meet with me.

"James! Here you are!" he says as he turns off his phone.

"I've been thinking about your new movie coming out." It is true. I am costarring in a move called make it happen. It is about a woman, who is being played by the glorious Maria Stefan, who is learning to get over the loss of her now dead husband and dead daughter. I play her best friend who has known her from birth. Soon she tries to kill her self… Yada yada, I save her… She marries me. You get the gist.

"I have been talking to her agent, and we think a fake relationship will get the movie started." He says. I freeze. I haven't been in a relationship, fake or not, with any one after _her_ death.

But, hey! It has been some where in between six or seven years! I can do this.

"Ya, sure no problem."

"Good, good. And a few 'leaked' photos with you and your daughter at the zoo with Maria would be good."

"You mean Janett, right." But I know he means Dakota. I remember when I brought her to work with _her._ That day they the people who worked here started to call her 'Spunky.'

"Naw, I mean the cute one, um what's her name? Hmmm? Carolina, Virginia, Dako-, that's it Dakota!"

"Sure, I'll get her to come." I say.

**Dakota's POV**

I hear the doorbell ring. I get out of bed to answer it, but Jack is already there. I slowly peek my head around the banister stopping me from falling. And my dad is there.

I run into the closest place I can get into. I run into Aunt Lilly's room. I stop my self from running into her desk with my hands. In doing this I send up papers that are laying on it.

Then I see something with my name on it. I pick it up. I drop it.

I curl up in a corner a silent ear runs down my face

The paper is an adoption paper. Covering the transfer of Dakota Ace, me, from James Ace to Lillian Anderson. I'm not my James Ace's child anymore.

He gave me away.

**Luke's POV**

I walk into the entrance hall and see Jack frozen in front of a man.

I walk in front of jack and wave my hand in his face. He blinks and walks away, dumb found.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" I ask him. "Yes, I am here to speak to Dakota." He says.

"Umm, sure, let me find her, until then you can sit here," I point to he couch. He nods and sits down.

I walk up stairs and knock on Koa's door. No answer. I open it and she isn't in there. Weird. I walk slowly up and down the hallway, and then I hear a sobbing noise coming from Mrs. Anderson's room.

I open the door and find her crying in the corner.

I run up to her and say "Koa! Are you ok?" she stifles a sob and stuffs a sheet of paper into her pocket.

I'm not sure what is wrong, but I can tell she just wants to keep it to herself. So, instead I hug her and hold her in my arms. She quietly cries into my shoulder as I gently stroke her long black hair and curl her blue strand around my fingers.

After a moment of silence I interrupt, "You need to talk to him."

"I know."

I help her up and we walk towards the door.

**Kim's POV**

I walk down stairs and pass by a man in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and run into Jack. Instead of saying hello he ignores me. Well, really it looked like he was thinking really hard, but that is no reason to not say hello!

"Hello to you to Jack," I say.

"Not the time Kim."

I frown. "What's wrong," I say in a quiet voice. "Koa's dad is here."

"So he's the guy in the living room!" I say a bit louder. "Yes, now be quiet he might hear you." He says in an urgent whisper.

I slid down next to him. He cocks his head and looks at me. "I love you Kim." I look at him in shock. I don't waist time; I tackle him in a hug and start to cry tears of joy. "I love you too."

He turns me around and pulls me closer to him and he kisses me. He pulls me off the floor wrapped in his arms. My hands get tangled in his hair. He leaves a trail of fire across my neck and he trails his lips to my jaw line. He surprises me by biting my lower lip.

We go back to mouth to mouth and his tongue begs for entrance, and I happily allow him to enter. He tasted like mint and vanilla.

I soak up every bit of this. We play tug-a-war with our tongues and he examines the inside of my mouth. My legs are wrapped around his waist.

Soon the kiss mellows down so he is gently pulling our waist together. Then we brake apart and he pulls me into his lap on the kitchen counter. My head is leaned on his shoulder and I can feel the steady beat of his heart through his shirt. I stare fondly up into his warm brown eyes, like chocolate.

Then I hear people walking down the stairs. We go to investigate.

**Luke's POV**

I walked behind her as we went down the staircase. A man in a formal business suit was sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Dakota." Her name is usually reminds me of running water, or the forest, but when he says it it sounds odd, too stuffy and formal. "I have some ideas we can talk about over dinner, which I insist I pay for at Providence."

"Providence! You have to reserve months before you can get in… just to eat in the dumpster!" Kim exclaims. "Not if you know a guy, honey." She looked a little taken back by his answer.

So, we all got changed and waited for the limo. Jack and I are wearing button up tops with dress pants.

The girls came down. Kim was wearing a sleeveless white dress with grey flower stitching and a black belt sewn into the dress. The dress went about four inches above the waist. Koa was wearing a navy dress with white wavy stitching on it. The dress is one of those dresses that tie around the back of your neck. The dress also stopped around the same length.

I hear a noise from up front and we all go in silence to the window. After confirming that it was the limo we go up to it and climb in. we all sit in silence.

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You don't know how happy you comments make me. I love all of my readers and I make these stories for them. So, here is the sneak preview of "Gone." I hope you like!**

_Jack's POV_

_I put my hands in my head and try not to cry. Though it is very not to cry at the funeral of the girl you liked. Oh what the hell! I fricking loved her! She was my best friend for three years! _

_I remember the day I heard the news. I still had the fancy gold letter wrinkled up on my bed. According to everyone else she had died in a car crash._

_I could see the rest of the gang closer to the front. I sat in back and couldn't help notice an oddly dressed girl. She is wearing a tee shirt and jeans wither long black hair down in waves that looked like it took her about a hour even though she acted like it is always like that. Her hand gripped a bouquet of flowers so tightly that the flowers are already dead. She looked very perplexed like she thought that Kim shouldn't be having a funeral. _

_Finally it is time to pay our respects to the body. Stood up at my turn and looked at the girl and asked, "Are you going up?" she smirked to her self like it is in inside joke. "Naw, I would only pay respects to the real body." This kind of troubled me, but I pushed the thought away. I mean she is coming to a funeral in jeans._

_I walked up to the casket and looked in. my breath stopped and I froze in place. I even couldn't hear the sound of Millton weeping like a six year old. I looked back in the casket. This isn't Kim. _

**There you go! I'm so sorry that the chapter took sooooo long. My laptop wont let me log in. ok I'm busy writing the rest of Gone, so the next chapt will take longer. I'm sorry. Please review! By the way I will be giving out 'awards' after the next chapter. Everyone who reviewed will be mentioned and I will suggest some other great stories to you. **

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips. **

.


End file.
